Ninjago Weddings
by VickyT36
Summary: Each chapter of this story will be about the wedding of each Ninja. From the proposals, the planning, bachelor/bachelorette parties, to the actual big days.
1. Jay and Nya

**Hi readers, VickyT36 here with another Ninjago fanfic, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Jay and Nya **

It was an ordinary day in Ninjago, and Jay Walker aka the Blue Ninja/Master of Lightening was walking down streets of Ninjago City. He had a lunch date with his girlfriend Nya, at Chen's Noodle House he'd been looking forward to it all morning.

When he got there, Nya was waiting for him. "Hi, Jay." Nya greeted.

"Hey, Nya." said Jay, as he walked up and hugged her.

"You ready for lunch?"

"You bet, shall we?" he asked, sticking out his arm.

"We shall." Nya answered, taking it.

Once they were inside, they got a booth by the conveyor belt. The two had a good conversation about their jobs, lives, and training. Jay worked at Borg Industries as a designer/inventor, and Nya worked as a mechanic.

"You know with all we've been through, with fighting evil and all, it's nice to just take a day to just relax and spend time with ones you care about." said Jay.

"My thoughts exactly." Nya agreed.

After finishing lunch, and paying the bill, the two said their goodbyes and went back to work. As he walked back to Borg Industries, Jay kept thinking about Nya. She was the greatest, and it made him happy to be with her.

As he walked, he saw some many couples being happy together. Suddenly an idea began forming in his mind, he thought back to when he got a glimpse of his future of an older version of himself and Nya together.

She was already his yang, but he wanted more. Then he finally made up his mind, he wanted to marry Nya.

* * *

First thing was first, it was proper and traditional for a man to ask a woman's parents for their blessing before asking for her hand in marriage. And since Nya also had an older brother, it made sense to ask Kai to.

So Jay called Kai, and told him he wanted meet with him and his parents. Kai told his parents, and they arranged to meet in Ignacia the following day. Using his elemental dragon, Jay flew to the village, and met Kai and his parents at Kai and Nya's childhood home.

"Hello, Jay." said Ray.

"Nice to see you again." added Maya.

"Hey, Jay." added Kai.

"Hey, Kai. Hello Ray, Maya." greeted Jay back.

"Please come in, there's tea and sweet breads waiting." said Maya, as they all went inside the house.

After getting a cup of tea and some sweet bread, they all settled into the living room. "So Jay, Kai told us you wanted to talk to all of us." said Ray.

"Yes, it's about me and Nya." Jay replied.

"Is everything all right between you two?" asked Maya.

"Oh yeah, everything's great, couldn't be better. But lately I've been wanting more in our relationship." Jay admitted.

"What are you trying to say Jay?" asked Kai.

"Well...what I'm saying is...I'd like to ask you all..." Jay, stuttered nervously, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Jay, please tell us what you want to say." said Maya.

Jay then took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Ray, Maya, Kai, I want to ask Nya to marry me."

The family looked surprised, and then looked at each other.

"You want to marry our daughter?" asked Ray.

"Yes, of course if you say no..." Jay started saying.

"Jay, you're already her yin, and I know how you feel about Nya. So you have my blessing." said Kai.

"And mine. You're a wonderful young man, Jay and you deserve to be Nya's husband." Said Maya.

Ray kept quiet. "Ray?" asked Maya.

"(Sighs), look Jay I know you really care for my daughter. But it's never easy for father to just give his little girl away. Especially after being separated for most of her life." Ray explained.

"I know it can't be easy. But I promise I'll take really good care of Nya, I'd never let her be unhappy or in danger." Jay assured him.

"I know, that's why...you have my blessing." Ray told him.

"Oh, thank you, sir." said Jay gratefully.

* * *

With Nya's family's blessings, Jay was ready to find a ring and pop the question. Dipping into his savings fund, he managed to purchase a gorgeous yet simple $325 ring. And he figured out the perfect time to pop the question.

There was going to be a cookout at the monastery, and everyone from Master Wu to Cyrus Borg was going to be there. On the day of the cookout, lights and balloons were hung, music played, and the smell of food filled the air.

Everyone was having a good time talking, dancing, and eating. Jay scanned the party for Nya, and found her sitting on a bench sipping some lemonade. "Hey, Nya." he said, going up to her.

"Hey, Jay, what's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering, could I talk you in private?"

"Sure."

The two then snuck away from the party, and met in the sitting room.

"What's up?" Nya asked him, once they were alone. "I needed to talk to you."

"All right, then." "Nya, we've known each other for a long time, and it's been the best time of my life. But lately I've been wanting something a little more." said Jay.

"What are you saying, Jay?" asked Nya.

Jay got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring. "Will you...marry me?" he asked.

Nya was shocked, it seemed the whole world came to a stop. After almost being silent for a whole minute, Nya gave her reply.

"Yes Jay, yes, yes!" she cried.

She threw her arms around him, and he returned the hug. Then the two went back outside to announce their engagement. "Excuse me, everyone could we have your attention please?" asked Jay, tapping a fork against his glass.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at them. "We have an announcement to make." said Jay.

"Jay and I are getting married." said Nya, showing off her ring.

Everyone cheered and congratulated the two, and brought out the champagne.

"Nya let me see the ring." said Opal.

"It's beautiful." admired Harumi.

"Congrats, Jay." said Cole.

"This truly is a delightful occasion." added Zane.

"Thanks, this just may be the best decision I've ever made." said Jay.

"This is the best offer I ever accepted since he asks me to be his yang." said Nya.

* * *

When news of the engagement hit Ed and Edna, they were thrilled. Edna hugged Nya and Jay so tightly they thought she'd crush their bones. Planning for the wedding started about a week after the engagement announcement. Some of the plans were already thought out. Jay choose Cole as his best man, and Kai, Zane, and Lloyd would be his groomsmen.

And Nya picked Skylor to be her maid of honor, and Pixal, Harumi, and Opal would be her bridesmaids. They decided to have the wedding at a church, and the reception would take place at Ed and Edna's junkyard. And the colors would be blue and silver. Currently the girls and the guys were out picking up wedding clothes.

"I have to say this is really fun." said Harumi, as she and the others walked into the dress store.

"Brings back memories of my wedding day." said Maya.

"I'm glad you're here, Mom. And it's nice to have you here too, Misako and Edna." said Nya.

"No problem, it's a pleasure." said Misako.

"Anything for my future daughter-in-law." said Edna.

Inside a worker led them to where they kept the wedding dresses.

"Thanks, we'll take it from here." said Skylor.

"Let me know if you need any help." And the worker left.

"So first I'll see if I can find a dress. Then we'll get your dresses." Nya told the girls.

"Any idea what kind of dress you want?" asked Harumi.

"No, but I'll know it when I see it." Nya replied.

She tried on many different white dresses; they were long, short, sleeveless, had sleeves, frilly, lacy, and silky. But none of them felt quite right.

"(Groans) will any dress look good on me?" Nya wondered.

"Don't worry, dearie. You'll find one, besides Jay will think you look beautiful in whatever dress you choose." said Edna.

"Why don't you try one more?" suggested Misako.

Nya looked on the rack, until she found a dress. It was long, pure white, made of satin, and had no sleeves, but straps.

"Hmm, this one's promising." she said.

As she went into the dressing room to try it on, the other ladies hopes that this would be the dress.

"Well what do you think?" asked Nya, as she stepped out and turned around.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." complimented Maya.

"Yeah, that's definitely the dress you should wear." said Skylor.

"What do you think?" wondered Pixal.

Nya looked at herself in the mirrors, and smiled. "Yes, this is the perfect dress. At least it doesn't have four arms."

"What was that?" asked Misako.

"Oh, nothing." Nya replied.

"Great, I wonder how the guys are doing." said Opal.

* * *

Across town, the guys were at a tuxedo store. "Well this should be easy." said Zane, looking around.

All the tuxedos pretty much looked the same. They looked around, and picked out their suits.

As Jay looked for his suit, Ray and Kai came up to both his sides. Now Jay knew he shouldn't be nervous, but being surrounded by his fiancée's dad and older brother made him so.

"So Jay, once you and Nya are married where are you going to live?" asked Ray.

"Uh, she's gonna be moving in with me at my place." Jay answered.

"Don't worry, Dad. Jay knows just how to provide for her. Isn't that right, buddy?" asked Kai, putting his hand on Jay's shoulder.

Jay felt his shoulder heat up.

"Hey, guys we gotta try these things on." called Lloyd.

"Yeah, better get these suits on." said Jay.

* * *

As the days went by the date was set, the invitations were sent out, suits and dresses were picked out, the menu was made, and the cake was picked out. Of course since the Ninja were Ninjago's protectors and pretty famous, wherever Nya and Jay went they were congratulated by the people.

Another thing that was being planned were Nya's bachelorette party and Jay's bachelor party. At Nya's place, the girls were discussing what they should do.

"Any idea what kind of party, you want Nya?" asked Opal.

"I don't know, but I think I want to party." Nya replied.

"We could go out for a night on the town. You know hit the clubs." suggested Skylor.

"That sounds fun, I've never been to night clubs before." said Harumi.

"So that's it we'll go clubbing." said Nya.

At Jay's place, the guys talked about plans for Jay's bachelor party.

"So Dareth said we could have the party at Laughy's." informed Jay.

"A night of karaoke, drinks, snacks, and friends, sounds awesome." said Cole.

"Can hardly wait." said Lloyd.

* * *

On the night of the parties the ladies went out wearing matching sparkly pink dresses, and the guys wore their ninja suits. At the club Nya and the other girls were having a blast dancing and drinking.

"You girls up for another round of long island iced teas?"

"You know it." answered Pixal.

As Harumi asked for another order from the bartender, she munched on some mozzarella sticks.

"This is definitely more fun than staying in the palace." she mentioned.

"Or just spending all day in a restaurant." agreed Skylor.

"I hope, the guys are enjoying themselves." wondered Opal, as she took a drink of her long island iced tea, when they arrived.

At Laughy's the guys were singing, laughing, and drinking (responsibly).

"Here's another round of drinks on the house boys." said Dareth.

"Thanks, Dareth." replied Jay.

"And to think when I first met you guys you were just teenagers trying to train a kid Lloyd. Now one of you's getting hitched."

"How time flies." said Cole, taking a drink.

"Who's up for singing the "Weekend Whip"?" asked Zane.

"I am." said Kai, going to join him on stage.

* * *

Finally the morning of the wedding came. After eating a little breakfast, everyone got ready, and helped Jay and Nya.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Nya, as her mom did her hair.

"Believe it, Nya. This is going to be the happiest day of your life." said Maya.

"Jay's a lucky guy." Harumi pointed out.

"This is really exciting, I've never been in a wedding before." said Opal.

"And it's great to have you be in it, Opal." Nya told her.

"I wonder how the guys are holding up." wondered Pixal.

At Jay's house, they guys were getting into their suits, and getting their hair combed.

"This truly is a special day. I didn't think this day would ever come." said Jay, as he fixed his bow tie.

"Well it's finally here. And it's a nice day for a wedding I must say." said Zane.

"You ready, bro?" asked Kai, nudging Jay.

"You bet." Jay answered.

"Hey, guys we need to get to the church." said Lloyd.

"You guys ready?" asked Jay. They all answered yes, and they all left.

* * *

At the church, the sanctuary was beautifully decorated with blue and silver flowers, silver satin drapes, and a blue carpet. The wedding party had arrived, Cole, Lloyd, Zane, and Kai thought their girlfriends looked beautiful in their silver dresses, and the girls thought they looked handsome in their dark blue and black suits.

Soon the guests arrived, which included Dareth, Misako, Cyrus Borg, Ronin, Ed, Edna, and of course Master Wu, the other Elemental Masters, even Gayle Gossip and others. Edna threw her arms around Jay.

"I can't believe my little boy's getting married." she sobbed.

"Come on, Mom. This is a happy occasion." Jay told her.

"I know. (Sniffles), these are tears of joy." Edna told him, as she wiped her eyes.

"Come on, Edna, we better find out seats, we'll be watching you, son." said Ed.

When it came time to start, Jay stood at the alter and waited. Music played as the the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked side by side down the aisle. Then the song "Here Comes the Bride" started, and everyone rose.

Nya walked on the aisle with her father as her escort. She wore her hair in a bun, and her wedding dress seem to glow. When they got midway down the aisle, Ray handed her off to Kai, who walked her the rest of the way there.

"Who gives this woman away to be married?" asked the pastor.

"Her family does." answered Kai, and he got in his place behind Jay.

After the intro, and vows, it came time to say the two most important words.

"Do you Jay Walker take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." answered Jay.

"And do you Nya take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." replied Nya.

"Then I now pronounce this couple, husband and wife." The two kissed, and everyone in the church cheered and applauded.

Everyone left the church, and went to Ed and Edna's junkyard. There everyone danced, ate, and socialized.

Then Master Wu got everyone's attention by tapping his fork against his glass.

"Everyone, I'd like to make a toast to Nya and Jay. They're excellent pupils, good people, and together I know they will have a wonderful life together. Congratulations you two." he toasted.

"Thank you Master." said Jay.

Then he faced Nya.

"Well this is the start of the rest of our lives." He told Nya.

"I'm looking forward to it." Nya replied.

And the two kissed again.

**That's chapter 1 plz review, and no flames plz. Also the next wedding will be Zane and Pixal's, if you have suggestions let me know in the reviews.**


	2. Zane and Pixal

**Chapter 2: Zane and Pixal**

**Pagolia1905: Thank you**

**King of Music 2019: Thank you, I'm glad you like it**

**DonutGirl123: Thx, I'm glad**

**SheaAndDove: I'm glad you like it, and there's more to come**

* * *

Zane, the White Ninja aka the Master of Ice, and the team Nindroid was currently with his girlfriend Pixal aka Samurai X. They were sitting on a bench in the park, enjoying a clear sunny day.

"It's a very nice day, don't you think, Zane?" Pixal asked him.

"Yes, and there's no one I'd rather spend the day with." Zane agreed.

Pixal smiled at him. It always made Zane happy being with Pixal, he remembered when he felt a little like an outsider being the only robot that he knew of, but after he met Pixal at Borg Industries that was no longer the case.

And Pixal was originally just a cold robot who thought her only purpose in life was to be Cyrus Borg's assistant. But after getting half of Zane's heart, she changed. She had more feelings, and realized she didn't just want to be Borg's assistant.

She became Zane's girlfriend, the new Samurai X, and considered her creator Cyrus Borg's her father.

* * *

That night, while Zane was asleep in his room, he had a dream. He was standing in the middle of nowhere, and it was dark and creepy. Suddenly he saw his silver falcon, flying above him in the sky.

"Oh it's you again, old friend." he said.

The falcon began flying away, and Zane hurried after it. As he kept running, the dark and creepy surroundings got lighter and felt warmer. In front of him he saw Pixal, waving to him.

As he got closer to her, his makeshift heart began humming faster, and an intense feeling of joy overwhelmed him. And just as they embraced, Zane's eyes shot open.

"Whoa." he breathed, as he looked around.

He was a little surprised to see that he was still in his room, the dream felt so real. But the dream did make him consider an idea that just popped into his mind.

* * *

The following morning, as the Ninja were doing their morning training, they noticed Zane seemed a bit off. As Kai sparred with him, Zane got hit by his katanas.

"Gee Zane, I wasn't even trying to hit you." he said.

"Sorry, my mind's been elsewhere lately." Zane told him.

"You mind's been elsewhere, that's a first." said Jay.

"Yeah, you're always the focused one." added Cole.

"So what's been on your mind?" asked Nya.

"Well actually it's been Pixal. I had this dream last night where my falcon led me to her and when I saw her I felt pure ecstasy." Zane explained.

"Sounds like a pretty nice dream." replied Lloyd.

"And the dream made realize something."

"And what's that?" wondered Kai.

"I'm gonna ask Pixal to be my lifelong companion." Zane answered.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Cole.

"To put it simple words, I'm going to ask Pixal to marry me."

The others cheered, and congratulated him.

"So when are you gonna pop the question?" asked Lloyd.

"I'm not sure, I don't even have a ring." replied Zane.

"Believe me Zane this is the best decision to ever make." said Jay.

"Yeah, when Jay and I got married last year it was the best time of our lives, and we've been very happy." added Nya.

"But the first thing you should do is ask Cyrus Borg first." advised Kai.

"Why, I don't understand?" asked Zane.

"It's respectful. Dr. Borg created Pixal, so he's technically her father." explained Cole.

"I see, when we're finished training I'll go and ask him." said Zane.

* * *

Once training was over, Zane went to Borg Industries, and went to see Cyrus. Currently he was going over some blueprints for some new inventions, when his secretary came on over his little intercom.

"Dr. Borg, the Ice Ninja is here to see you." she said.

"Send him in." said Cyrus Borg.

Zane walked into his office, and said, "Hello, Dr. Borg."

"And hello to you too, Zane. What brings you here?" asked Cyrus.

"I came to talk to you about something really important." Zane replied.

Cyrus put his papers to the side, and looked at him.

"Well you have my attention."

It was then for the first time Zane began to feel nervous, his heart began humming really fast, and his temperature began to heat up.

"Well...I was hoping to ask you for your blessing." Zane sputtered out.

"My blessing?" asked Cyrus.

"To...marry Pixal. Since you created her, it's only fair that I ask you first." Zane explained. Cyrus Borg smiled.

"Zane you saved her life, which I already told you I'm indebted for. So you have my blessing for a marriage." he told him.

"Thank you, Dr. Borg." said Zane gratefully, shaking his hand.

* * *

Now that Zane had Cyrus Borg's blessing, he just needed to purchase a ring to propose with. The other guys came along with him to the jewelry store to help him.

"So Zane the ring has to be nice, but it has to be in your price range." Jay explained to him.

"But how will I know which one is the right one?" asked Zane.

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it." said Cole.

Zane continued to look at the different rings, and then one caught his eye. There stood a ring that had a small diamond in it, and the band was made of titanium, and the price was at $254.

"There, that's the perfect ring. And it's a good price." said Zane.

"Great choice." complimented Lloyd. With the ring purchased, now all Zane had to do was ask Pixal.

* * *

Zane decided to take Pixal out on a special date to ask her. So the two went to out to dinner, and then out for a walk. It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear, stars filled the sky, and the moon was full and bright.

"It's a lovely night, Zane." said Pixal.

"Yes, and now that we're alone, there's something really important I want to ask you." Zane told her.

"What is it?"

"Well, we've known each other for a really long time, and it's been wonderful having you around. And I was wondering, could I have your hand in matrimonial companionship?" asked Zane, as he got down on one knee, and presented the ring.

Pixal's glowing green eyes went wide, and she saw the ring, and Zane's face.

"Zane...yes, yes I will." she answered. Zane smiled at hearing that, and he placed the ring on her finger, and the two embraced.

* * *

After announcing their engagement to the others, the plans for the wedding began. The rest of the guys would be Zane's groomsmen and the other girls would be Pixal's bridesmaids. They decided to get married at a church and have their reception at a local community center, and the theme colors would be white and dark blue.

Currently the girls were going to pick out their dresses.

"This is all so exciting, but also a little confusing." said Pixal, as they drove to the store.

"Don't worry, Pixal. We're here to help you." said Nya.

"Yeah, we'll make sure you look great on the best day of your life." added Harumi.

At the dress store, instead of looking for a white dress, Pixal looked at silver wedding dresses. She tried on many dresses, until she finally picked the perfect one.

It was a simple silver wedding dress with straps, and the bell of the dress was long and flowing.

"You look beautiful, Pixal." Skylor told her.

"Thanks, I hope Zane'll like it." said Pixal, turning around.

"I'm sure it'll knock his socks off." replied Opal.

With the guys it was easy picking out their suits, they'd just wear the suits they bought for Nya and Jay's wedding. Though Zane insisted on buying a white tuxedo, so he'd be wearing his favorite color.

* * *

Once everything was planned out, it was time for the fun part: the parties. For Pixal's bachelorette party the girls were going to have slumber party, and the guys were going to the beach.

At Pixal's place all the girls wore their pajamas, and brought their sleeping bags, favorite movies, beauty supplies, and snack food.

"Gee, I feel like a 12-year-old girl again." said Nya.

"Well they say slumber parties aren't just for younger people." replied Skylor.

"This is really nice, so what do we do first?" wondered Pixal.

"I saw we start with makeovers and hair." suggested Harumi.

The girls giggled, and quickly brought out their makeup kits.

"I hope the guys are having fun at the beach." said Opal, as she started doing Skylor's makeup.

* * *

At Ninjago beach the guys were having a blast. They made a bonfire, were roasting hot dogs, marshmallows, guzzling down soda, and dancing to music.

"Now this is a party." said Lloyd, drinking a soda.

"Truly a good time." agreed Zane, as he finished roasting a hot dog.

"Better enjoy it, Zane. Cause this is the last time you're ever gonna get to party." teased Kai.

"What do you mean?" wondered Zane.

"After you get married you're gonna be tied down like the Leviathan." explained Cole.

"What?" asked Zane.

"Don't listen to them, Zane. You and Pixal are gonna be really happy together." Jay told him.

Zane smiled at that, and continued to have fun.

* * *

When the big day arrived, Zane and Pixal were very excited. They both got cleaned, polished, and oiled up, then got dressed in their wedding attire.

"I'm getting a strange feeling." said Pixal, as she and the girls rode to the church.

"What's wrong, Pixal?" wondered Opal.

"I'm feeling scared, excited, and nervous all at once. Could I be malfunctioning?"

"No, you've just got some wedding day jitters." Nya told her.

"Jitters?"

"It's natural, it'll go away once the wedding starts." Harumi assured.

"I wonder if Zane's feeling the same way." thought Skylor.

At the church, Zane was just fixing his bowtie.

"So how you feeling, buddy?" asked Kai.

"Fine, I suppose." Zane answered.

"No cold feet?" wondered Cole.

"My feet are not cold." Zane replied.

"It just a way of asking if you're nervous." Jay explained to him.

"Oh, well in that case I am feeling a little nervous."

"Don't worry, this is gonna be a great day." Lloyd told him.

After everyone arrived, the wedding began. Zane stood at the front of the alter, while the wedding party walked down the aisle. Then it was time for the bride to come. Cyrus Borg was dressed in his best suit, and sitting in his wheelchair.

"Shall we, Pixal?" he asked her, sticking out his arm.

"We shall." Pixal answered, taking it. As the piano player played "Here Comes the Bride", the two went down the aisle.

"You look beautiful, Pixal." Cyrus told her.

"Thank you...Father." she replied.

Cyrus smiled at hearing that.

"Now who gives this woman to be married?" asked the preacher.

"I do." replied Cyrus Borg.

Then he let her go up to Zane, they let the preacher say his words, and the two exchanged their vows.

"And do you Zane take Pixal to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do." answered Zane.

"And do you Pixal take Zane to be your husband?"

"I do." replied Pixal.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The two kissed, and everyone clapped.

* * *

At the reception, everyone was having a good time on the dance floor.

"Can't remember the last time I shook a tail feather." said Master Wu, as he danced to the upbeat music. Everyone chuckled, as they continued dancing.

"Okay, everyone now it's time for a special dance for the newlyweds." announced the DJ, as he turned the music into a light romantic tune.

Pixal and Zane put their arms on one another, and began slow dancing.

"Zane, this has got to be the greatest day of my life." Pixal said, as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Mine too." Zane replied.

**That's chapter 2, plz review and the next to get married are Kai and Skylor**


	3. Kai and Skylor

**Chapter 3: Kai and Skylor**

**DonutGirl123: Thx, glad you're enjoying the story**

**SheaAndDove: I'm glad**

**King of Music 2019: Thx, I'm glad, and thanks for noticing. **

**Guest: I will**

* * *

Kai, the Fire Ninja and the Master of Fire enjoyed many things in life. That including training, fighting, hanging out with this friends and sister, and being with his girlfriend, Skylor, the Master of Amber.

He remembered when he first met her, as they got on the boat to Chen's Island to compete in the Tournament of Elements. They'd gotten off to a sort of rocky start, but eventually they grew closer, and she returned his romantic feelings.

One day after the Ninja's training, Kai went to get ready for his date with her. The two were going out to dinner on a ferry boat, and it was a fancy event. He changed out of his ninja suit, and into a nice black suit with a red shirt, and dark red tie.

After he was ready he hopped in his car, and drove to Skylor's apartment. With her she was just fixing her orange evening gown, and hair. Just as she finished, her doorbell rang.

"Coming." she called, as she went to the door.

When she opened, she saw Kai standing there.

"Well hello, gorgeous." he greeted.

Skylor giggled, and replied, "Hi Kai. You ready to go?"

"You bet shall we?" He held out his hand, and she took it.

* * *

After arriving at the docks, they boarded the ship, and were seated near a window. Kai ordered for the both of them, and after a while their food was served to them.

"This is a really nice dinner, Kai." Skylor told him.

"I'm glad you like it, I thought this would be a nice change from our usual dates at the movies or at one of the restaurants in the city." Kai explained.

As they ate they had a pleasant conversation, and when they were finished they decided to go out on the deck.

It was a lovely night, the air was fresh, the stars twinkled, and the moon shined in the sky.

"Beautiful night." Skylor piped up.

"Yeah." agreed Kai.

While she was busy looking at the moon shining on the water, Kai reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small ring box.

He'd purchased the ring a week ago, and had been waiting for the perfect time to pop the big question, but it seemed like it was now or never.

"Hey, Skylor." he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I've been thinking, we make a great pair you and me. So I was thinking, maybe we could try and make it permanent." Kai told her.

"What are you trying to say?" Skylor wondered.

He got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring box.

"Would you like to be my wife?" he proposed, as he opened it.

Inside the box was a beautiful diamond engagement ring with a gold band and nice diamond.

"Kai...I'd love to!" Skylor cried.

He put the diamond on her finger, and she embraced and kissed him. Bystanders on the boat who'd witness the proposal and engagement and applauded for the couple.

* * *

The next day, the two announced their engagement to their friends and Kai's family.

"Congratulations, son." Ray told him.

"Welcome to the family, Skylor." Maya welcomed Skylor.

"Thanks, it feels good to know I'll be part of a family again." Skylor replied.

"Let me see the rock." said Nya, as she and the other girls surrounded Skylor.

She held up her hand, and showed it off.

"How much did it cost you?" wondered Lloyd.

"$296, and worth every penny." Kai told the guys.

"How'd he propose?" asked Harumi.

"Well it was sort of cocky, but it was adorably cocky." Skylor explained.

"You've made a very wise, decision Kai. I'm sure you and Skylor will have a wonderful life together." Master Wu told him.

"Thanks, Master." said Kai.

It was there Skylor asked Nya to be her maid of honor, which Nya honorably accepted and the other ladies her bridesmaids, and Kai made his friends his groomsmen.

Before leaving, Skylor went up to Master Wu.

"Master Wu, I was hoping to ask you for a favor." she wondered.

"What's that?" asked Master Wu.

"Well since my father's not around anymore, I don't have anyone to give me away. But even if he were alive, I'd never ask him, so I was wondering would you give me away?"

"Skylor, I'd be honored to escort you down the aisle." Master Wu replied.

"Thanks, Wu." said Skylor, hugging him.

* * *

While planning, they decided to have their wedding held at a church, and the reception would be at Kai's parents old blacksmith shop.

"I can't believe we're getting ready for another wedding already." said Opal.

"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday Zane and Pixal got married." agreed Harumi.

"But our wedding was last year." Pixal corrected.

"It's just an expression, Pixal." Nya explained.

"I appreciate all your help." Skylor mentioned.

"Hey, you helped on mine, and Pixal's wedding. So now it's our turn to help you." Nya told her.

"Now let's find you a dress." said Harumi, as they went into the dress store.

With the guys they were taking their suits to be dry cleaned for the wedding.

"You know Kai, I remember when you used to flirt with almost any girl you saw." Jay mentioned, as he gave his suit to a worker.

"Yeah, but that was then this is now. Skylor's the only girl for me." Kai told him, handing over his suit.

"I am sure you'll be very happy with her. Just like how Jay and Nya are, and with me and Pixal." said Zane.

"No doubt." agreed Cole.

"So any ideas for a bachelor party?" asked Lloyd, as they all left.

"Hmm, I'm thinking I want to party, maybe we could hit a couple clubs." Kai replied.

"Uh, you don't mean..." Cole started to say.

"Whoa, whoa no Cole. I meant night clubs." Kai cleared up.

The guys gave a sigh of relief.

Back with the girls, the others had just picked out their bridesmaids outfits, and Skylor stepped out in her wedding dress. It was a long, strapless, pure white dress that fit her perfectly.

"You look great, Skylor." complimented Opal.

"Thanks, it's perfect." said Skylor.

"Do you know what you want to do for your bachelorette party?" wondered Pixal.

"I was thinking about spending it outdoors. Maybe go on a nature walk or something." Skylor told them.

"That'll be different." Opal pointed out.

* * *

Planning for the wedding went by relatively fast. The church would be decorated with orange and red decorations, and at the reception a band would play the "Weekend Whip".

Instead of waiting until night, the ladies headed to Skylor's bachelorette outing in the morning. They went to Ninjago national park, and wore matching orange t-shirts, Skylor's read "bride", and the others read "bridesmaids".

It was a nice outing. They went on a guided hike, learned about flora and fauna, had took pictures, and had a good lunch.

"It was nice getting out of the city." said Harumi, as they left.

"Yeah, nice to smell fresh air rather than exhaust fumes." added Nya.

"Believe me guys, working in a hospital you smell all sort of things." said Opal.

The ladies laughed.

"Thanks for sharing this day with me, girls." thanked Skylor.

"No problem." replied Pixal.

* * *

That night, the guys went out for Kai's bachelor party. They hit up a high end night club, and partied the night away.

"Now this is how to spend your final days as a bachelor." said Kai, as he took a drink.

"Yeah, good choice, Kai." agreed Lloyd.

"You sure picked a place with great food." said Cole, as he munched on some loaded nachos.

"I have to say, this is rather fun. Considering I've never been to a night club before." said Zane.

"Believe me, I could get used to this." said Jay, as he got down on the dance floor.

* * *

On the morning of the big day, everyone got in their wedding clothes, and made their way to the church.

"You sure you want to marry my brother. It's not too late to back out." joked Nya, as she helped Skylor get ready.

"(Chuckles), I really love Kai, Nya. Besides I think I can handle him." Skylor answered.

The other girls giggled. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Pixal.

Master Wu poked his head in.

"Ladies, it's time." he informed them.

They all squealed, and hurried to their spots. Once all the people in the wedding party were at the alter, it was time for Skylor to walk down the aisle.

"Are you ready?" asked Master Wu to Skylor.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Skylor answered.

She took his arm, and together they walked down the aisle and up to Kai.

"Who gives this young woman away to be married?" asked the pastor.

"I do." answered Master Wu.

And Skylor stepped in front of Kai.

"Do you Kai take Skylor Chen to be your wife, till death do you part?"

"I do." Kai answered sincerely.

"And do you Skylor Chen take Kai to be your husband, till death do you part?"

"I do." replied Skylor.

"I pronounce this couple husband and wife, you may kiss."

Kai and Skylor kissed each other, and everyone cheered for the newlyweds.

* * *

At the reception, some of the guests danced to the "Weekend Whip", and others talked with other guests.

"Happy, babe?" asked Kai to Skylor, as they enjoyed a glass of champagne together.

"You bet. You know when you're raised by a complete lunatic, it's hard to get close to people. But I'm glad you showed me how." Skylor told him.

"So do I." replied Kai.

**That's chapter 3, plz review and next is Cole and Opal's wedding**


	4. Cole and Opal

**Chapter 4: Cole and Opal (Opal Lancaster is my OC, she was introduced in my story, Ninjago: Viral feel free to check it out)**

**Emp23ninjagirl: Thx, glad you're enjoying the story **

**SheaAndDove: Thx**

**King of Music 2019: Thx I really appreciate your feedback**

* * *

Cole, the Earth Ninja and the Master of Earth was driving to Ninjago General Hospital, one afternoon. He wasn't sick or anything, but he was going to see his girlfriend, Opal Lancaster.

She was a nurse there, and she suggested instead of a regular date, he'd come to the hospital, he could help her with some things and they could get lunch. Once he pulled up the building, and parked in the visitor's spaces, he went inside.

"Hi, I'm looking for Nurse Opal Lancaster." he told a receptionist.

"Hey, Cole." called a voice. He looked up, and saw Opal in her pink nursing scrubs.

"Hey, Opal you look great." Cole complimented, as he hugged her.

"Thanks. Come on." she told him, as he followed her. As they got in an elevator, they walked.

"So what did you need help with?" he asked her.

"I'll show you, we're almost there." Opal replied. The floor they stopped at was the maternity ward.

They walked down to the nursery, and went inside.

"Nurse Rachet instructed me to massage some of the babies." she told them.

"Massage them?" wondered Cole.

"Yeah, sometimes it's good to massage premature babies, helps them with their development." Opal explained.

"Cool, so let's get started." said Cole, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Remember, we have to be gentle." she reminded. They carefully took some premature babies out of their cribs, lied them on a table, and began massaging them.

Opal looked and saw how gentle Cole was being with the baby. That was one of the things she liked about him, he was strong and tough, but he could be extremely gentle. After massaging some babies, they got back in the elevator, and went up to the pediatric ward.

"You ready to make some kids' day?" Opal asked him.

"You bet." he answered.

Opal opened the door to the kids' playroom, and got their attention.

"Hi kids, I have a special visitor who came to see you." she announced.

All the kids started chattering excitedly.

"Come on in." said Opal to the door.

Cole took that as his cue, and walked inside.

"Hey kids." he greeted.

"The Earth Ninja." the kids cried happily.

They rushed up to him, and he gave them high fives, signed autographs, and even held some of the kids on his arm to show how strong he was.

After having fun with the kids, the two went down to the cafeteria for lunch.

"You were really sweet with the kids, Cole." Opal told him, as she ate her salad.

"Hey, I love kids. And can you believe that it was in this hospital where we first met." Cole told her, as he ate his sandwich.

Opal and Cole had met when he and the rest of the Ninja had been infected with a virus, and had to be quarantined.

"Yeah, it was because of you guys I became an official nurse." Opal replied.

"And with your help we stopped the Plague Doctor." added Cole.

When they finished eating, Opal had to get back to work, so she walked Cole out.

"Hey, Opal do you think you could prescribe something for me?" Cole asked her.

"What are your symptoms?" she wondered.

"I'm leaving someone I really like, and I can't wait to see her again." Cole told her.

Opal gave him a smile.

"I know just the cure." She leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips, and he kissed her back.

"Ahem." came a voice.

The two stopped kissing, and saw Nurse Rachet, Opal's boss and head nurse of the hospital.

"Lancaster, you're needed in surgery. If you can breakaway from your boyfriend." she informed and left.

"(Chuckles), I better get going." she told Cole.

"Yeah, see you later." Cole replied, and he left.

While leaving the hospital, Cole make a quick stop at a jewelry store.

* * *

By the time Cole got back to the monastery for some last minute training, it was 3:00.

"Hey, Cole what kept you?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, your date with Opal should've ended hours ago." added Jay.

"It did, I just had to make a quick stop." Cole explained.

"For what?" wondered Zane.

"I had to pick up this." said Cole, pulling something out of his pocket. In his hands was a small black box, and inside was an engagement ring with a a gold band and small diamond.

"You're going to propose." Nya observed.

"That's great." complimented Lloyd.

"When are you going to pop the question?" asked Kai.

"As soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow or the day after that." Cole explained.

"Why haven't we started training yet?" asked Master Wu, stepping out into the courtyard.

"Cole is going to propose to Opal." Zane informed Master Wu.

"Oh really, congratulations Cole. Opal is a lovely young lady, and I'm sure you both will be very happy." Master Wu told Cole.

"Thank you, Master." Cole replied.

"Who are you going to ask for permission?" questioned Nya.

"I wasn't planning to ask. I mean Opal doesn't have any parents." Cole explained.

"What about Nurse Rachet?" suggested Zane.

"Yeah, she's Opal's boss and I guess I could say she's kinda like...I don't want to say her mother but maybe like an aunt." said Jay.

Ever since Nurse Rachet made Opal an official nurse, she'd been treated better by her, and Opal saw her as a mentor, much like Master Wu to the Ninja.

"Well I suppose Nurse Rachet is a good candidate." Cole considered.

* * *

The following day, Cole went back to the hospital, and this time asked to see Nurse Rachet.

"She's in the lounge." the receptionist told him.

Cole walked down the hall, and found the lounge. Nurse Rachet was enjoying a little downtime, and having a cup of coffee.

"Uh, Nurse Rachet?" he asked.

"Cole. If you're looking for Opal she's in a delivery, so you'll have to wait." Nurse Rachet told him.

"Actually, I came to see you." Cole told her.

Nurse Rachet looked at him curiously.

"What for?"

"Well, I was hoping to ask your permission to marry Opal."

"You want to marry Opal, one of my nurses?"

"Yes, she makes me happy, and I really love her. And Opal looks up to you, and so I thought it would be respectful if I asked you first." Cole explained to her.

Nurse Rachet finished her coffee, and looked at him.

"You know Cole, I take my profession as a nurse very seriously, and I don't like having my nurses distracted. But Opal is different than others I've trained, she manages to be fully focused on her work, and balances her relationship with you, and that's what makes her one of my favorite nurses. And I believes she deserves a young man like you." she told him.

"So is that a yes?" wondered Cole in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, you may marry Opal." Nurse Rachet replied.

"Thank you, Nurse Rachet." said Cole.

As he was leaving, he thought of how he could propose to Opal.

Then something caught his eye. It was a flyer saying that the hospital was going to have a blood/oil drive tomorrow. He grabbed it, and got an idea. That evening at his place, he called Opal.

"Hello?" Opal asked on the other end.

"Hey, babe." said Cole.

"Oh, hi Cole, how're you?"

"Fine, I heard that the hospital was having a blood and oil drive tomorrow, are you going to be there?"

"You bet, I'm gonna be one of the nurses drawing blood, why?"

"Oh, just wondering. I gotta go, goodnight."

"Goodnight." And they both hung up.

* * *

The next morning, Cole went to his friends, and informed them about the blood/oil drive and his plan.

"You want us to donate blood, so you can use it as a cover to propose to your girlfriend?" asked Lloyd.

"Come on guys, it's a good cause and a good idea." Cole told them.

"It is a good cause, and who are we to stand in the way of a proposal?" said Zane.

"Okay, Cole, we're in." said Nya.

They all went to the hospital, and signed up for the drive.

A nurse led them to a room, where many people and robots were getting their blood drawn. There was also a table with juice, cookies, and donuts, and another nurse were giving away stickers.

"Guys you came." came a voice.

The Ninja saw Opal waving to them.

"We're ready to donate some blood and save some lives." said Kai.

"And oil too." added Zane.

"Well come right this way, and take a seat on some of the beds." said Opal.

Each of them did, and a nurse took a pinprick sample of blood to figure out what type they were, placed a tourniquet around their arms, and began to draw blood and oil. Opal drew Cole's blood.

"You know (winces) Opal, since I got you here, I have something important I need to ask you."

"What's that?" asked Opal, as she stuck the needle in his arm.

"We've known each other for a couple years now, and it's been the best of my life."

"That's nice to say, Cole. It's been the same for me too." Opal replied.

"And I was hoping the two of us can make it even better. Together." Cole dug around in his pocket, and pulled out the ring box.

"Opal Lancaster, will you marry me?" he asked. Opal was at a loss for words, as she took the ring.

"Yes, yes Cole I will." she told him.

As Cole sat up to hug her, he suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Careful Cole, you may feel a little dizzy after donating blood." Opal informed. So Cole lied back down, but had a look of bliss as he did.

* * *

After the dizziness wore off, Cole embraced Opal.

"I'm guessing by the looks of this she said yes." said Jay coming over.

"Yes, I did." Opal replied.

"Congratulations, you two." complimented Zane.

Once Opal got off that evening, she and Cole announced their engagement to the others including, Lou, Cole's father.

"Congratulations, son." Lou told his son, as gave his son a hug.

"Thanks, Dad." replied Cole.

"And Opal, it's going to be great having you as a daughter-in-law."

"Thank you, sir." Opal told him.

"Please call me, Lou." Once again Cole picked his teammates (minus Nya) to be his groomsmen, and Opal picked all the ladies to be her bridesmaids.

Planning for the wedding began soon after the announcement. Their wedding would take place at a church, and they'd hold the reception at the monastery. One day, Nya, Skylor, Pixal, and Harumi came to pick up Opal from the hospital to go dress shopping.

"Hey, Opal ready to shop?" asked Harumi.

"You bet." Opal replied.

They got ready to leave, but they heard a voice. It was Nurse Rachet.

"And where are you going, Opal?" she asked.

"Nurse Rachet, I was using my lunch break to go dress shopping, since I'm getting married." Opal told her.

She was nervous that Nurse Rachet wasn't going to let her go. But before the others could anything, Nurse Rachet spoke.

"Say no more, I understand. And also Opal, while you're preparing for your big day, you may work half days."

"Thank you, Nurse Rachet." Opal replied, and left with her friends.

* * *

When they arrived at the store, they began shopping.

"I'm really glad Nurse Rachet let you have half days while we prepare for the wedding." said Skylor.

"So am I. While I love nursing, it's good to have something else to do during the day." said Opal, as she looked for a dress.

"Remind me, what are the color themes again?" wondered Pixal.

"Black and pink. Both mine and Cole's signature colors." Opal told her.

"I wonder how the guys are doing." thought Nya.

The guys were at a tailor to make sure their suits were still in tip top shape.

"Another year, another wedding." said Kai, as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was already wearing his suit.

"Are you looking forward to the big day, Cole?" asked Zane, as the tailor, looked over him in his suit.

Cole was in the dressing room, putting his suit on.

"You bet, it's going to be a great day." Cole replied.

As he put on his pants, and he made an unfortunate discovery. He couldn't fit into them, he tried and tried, but couldn't button them.

"Something wrong, Cole?" called Lloyd.

"Guys, we have a problem." Cole said, coming out of the dressing room. He was wearing his black tuxedo, it looked great, except he couldn't close his pants.

"Perhaps they shrank?" he suggested.

"Or maybe...something grew?" snickered Jay, and the others did too.

Cole thought back to the previous weddings, and the previous wedding cakes. Nya and Jay's white wedding cake, Zane and Pixal's marble cake wedding cake, and Kai and Skylor's red velvet wedding cake.

"Not to worry sir, I can take those pants out." the tailor told him.

"No, I can lose the weight." Cole told him.

"Are you sure, Cole?" wondered Kai.

"Yes, I can. I can lose a couple pounds for Opal." Cole told them.

Back with the ladies, the other girls found nice pink bridesmaids dresses, but Opal still hadn't found a dress.

"I don't get it, you guys found dresses, why can't I?" Opal wondered.

"Oh, you'll find one Opal." Nya encouraged.

"But I don't look good any of the ones I tried on." Opal told them.

"No, no, the dresses don't look good on you." Skylor corrected.

"You just need to vision it, what do you want to look like on your wedding day?" asked Pixal.

Opal closed her eyes, and thought about it. She pictured herself in a pure white dress with lace, loose sleeves, and made of chiffon.

"I know what to look for." she said, opening her eyes again.

She manage to find the dress, it was perfect on her.

* * *

As the days went by, Cole did his best to lose weight. He worked extra hard in his ninja training, laid off sweets, and jogged.

"So Cole, how's the weight loss program coming?" asked Kai, as he finished his spar with Cole.

"Whew, it's coming along. I already lost two pounds." Cole told them.

"Good for you, anyway what do you want to do for a bachelor party?" wondered Zane.

"I was thinking we could have a poker night at my place."

"Poker, that sounds good to me." said Lloyd.

"Me too, I wonder what the girls are gonna do?" wondered Jay.

At Opal's apartment, they were just discussing that.

"I really don't know what I want to do for a bachelorette party." Opal admitted.

"Well just think these are your final days as a bachelorette." Nya told her.

"Hmm, well I think I'd like to do a painting party."

"A painting party?" asked Pixal.

"Yeah, we can get easels and canvases and paint, drink wine and talk." Opal explained.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in." said Harumi.

And all the other girls agreed. So on the night of their parties, they all went to Cole and Opal's places. At Cole's the guys sat around his kitchen table playing poker. As they did, they munched on nachos, drank beer, and talked.

"Now this is a great party." said Jay, munching on some nachos.

"Yeah, but I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with Opal." Cole told them, as he played his cards.

"Trust me Cole, spending the rest of your life with someone you love is the best." Zane told him.

Jay and Kai agreed. Back at Opal's apartment, the ladies painted pictures, drank wine, and talked.

"I have to say, this was a nice idea, Opal." complimented Skylor, as she painted a picture of the sunset.

"Thanks." said Opal, as she took a sip of her wine.

"You know, I never thought painting pictures could be so relaxing." said Nya.

"Just goes to show you, you never know." Harumi told her.

* * *

On the night before the wedding, Cole once again tried on his suit.

"Oh please fit." he whispered to himself. And to his delight, he was able to zip and button his pants.

"Yes!" he cheered.

The next morning, everyone invited to the wedding headed to the church.

"So how you feeling, Opal?" asked Nya, and she gave Opal her bouquet.

"A little nervous." Opal admitted.

"Don't worry, Opal. The second you say "I do", you'll feel like you're in heaven." Skylor told her.

"Oh, it's time to start." Pixal informed the others.

"Then let's go." said Harumi.

In the seats, Lou, Nurse Rachet, Darreth, Master Wu, Misako, and everyone else the Ninja knew watched as the wedding party walked down the aisle.

Then it came time for Opal to make her way down.

"Here we go, Opal." she said to herself.

She stepped out, and slowly made her way to the alter. Cole looked very handsome in his suit, and Cole thought she looked stunning in her dress.

Then she faced him, as the pastor said his words.

"Do you Cole take Opal Lancaster to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do." Cole answered.

"And do you Opal Lancaster take Cole to be your husband?"

"I do." Opal replied.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." the pastor declared, and the two kissed.

* * *

Back at the monastery, everyone was having a great time dancing to the music, and socializing. Opal and Cole were sitting together, taking a break from the dancing. Then Opal got a fun idea.

"Hey, Cole." she called.

"Yes?" asked Cole, turning to her.

The next thing he knew she'd smashed a piece of their chocolate wedding cake into his face! Opal giggled, as Cole licked his face.

"Mmm, I missed that taste." he said, and he reacted by smashing some in her face.

The two laughed together, they were in for a great life.

**That's chapter 4, plz review, and the last wedding will be Lloyd and Harumi's**


	5. Lloyd and Harumi

**Chapter 5: Lloyd and Harumi**

**DonutGirl123: Thank you, I'm glad I introduced you to a story with an OC you like**

**SheaAndDove: Thx**

**King of Music 2019: Thank you very much. I'm glad you like my OCs, would you mind if I messaged you to talk about that? And that's what the Internet is for. Hope you like this one  
**

**Guest: I am**

* * *

One evening Lloyd Garmadon aka the Green Ninja, was currently on dinner date with his girlfriend, the Jade Princess, Princess Harumi, daughter of the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago.

"I'm having a really nice time, Lloyd." Harumi told him as she ate her food.

"Me too, it's always nice being with you." Lloyd replied.

He remembered when he had first met her. It was when the Ninja were asked to protect the royal family from the Sons of Garmadon, and he realized that there so much more to Harumi than just a painted faced princess.

When they finished, Lloyd walked her back to the palace. As the moon shined in the sky, Harumi thought back to when she first met Lloyd. He'd taken her on the adventure of a lifetime when they went on the run from the Sons of Garmadon and endured Lord Garmadon's rule.

"Thanks for walking me home, Lloyd." said Harumi, when they got there.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow." said Lloyd.

The two kissed each other, and Harumi went back inside while Lloyd went back to his place.

* * *

The following morning, as Lloyd helped his mom prepare breakfast, he was lost in thought. He'd been wanting for a while to ask for Harumi's hand in marriage, but how could he?

She was the princess, her parents may have been figureheads, but they were still slightly intimidating. And she'd be the empress one day.

"Is something wrong, son?" Misako asked.

"Uh no, why do you ask?" Lloyd wondered.

"Because I didn't know you liked mayonnaise on your toast."

Lloyd looked down and saw he was spreading mayo on his toast instead of jelly.

"Oh." Lloyd said, embarrassed. He threw away the toast and re-did another one right.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just a lot on my mind."

"Would it have something to do with a certain young lady?" Misako asked knowingly.

Lloyd blushed. After finishing breakfast Lloyd went to the monastery to train.

"So Lloyd how was your date with Rumi last night?" asked Nya.

"It was great." he answered.

"So when are you guys gonna join the club?" questioned Kai.

"Join the club?"

"You know put a ring on it, tie the knot, get hitched." Jay explained.

"Well it's not that I don't want to. But I can't." Lloyd told them.

"Why not, you love her and she loves you." Zane pointed out.

"But she's the princess." said Lloyd.

"So what, you just gotta ask her parents, buy a ring, and pop the question." Cole replied.

"Yeah, ask her parents, the emperor and empress, buy a ring, when she probably can afford the whole store, and just walk right up to her and ask." Lloyd ranted, walking away.

The guys felt for Lloyd, sure they'd proposed to their girlfriends and got married, but they were just ordinary girls.

Master Wu stepped out with his staff in hand.

"How's the training coming, pupils?" he asked.

"It's going great, Sensei." answered Kai.

"Good. Lloyd, a word inside if you please." Wu requested. While the others kept training, Lloyd followed his master/uncle inside.

"Yes, Master Wu?" asked Lloyd.

"I understand you're feeling nervous about proposing to Princess Harumi." Wu told him, while pouring them some tea.

"How'd you know that?" Lloyd wondered, taking his cup.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. All the others have gotten married, you and Harumi have been dating for a long while, and plus I overheard you all talking about." Wu explained.

Lloyd rolled his eyes at his uncle eavesdropping, but then he asked for his advice.

"So what should I do?"

"You should follow your heart and trust your instincts. And most importantly have faith in yourself and Harumi."

As Lloyd sipped the tea, he thought about his uncle's words.

* * *

After training, Lloyd made his way to the palace. He knew Harumi was out doing some volunteer work, which gave him the perfect opportunity to ask his her parents' blessing. A guard let him in, and escorted him to the throne room.

"Your Highnesses, Lloyd Garmadon is here to see you." he announced.

"Send him in." said the emperor.

Lloyd walked in, and there they were the emperor and empress sitting on their thrones.

"Hello, Your Highnesses." Lloyd told them.

"Good afternoon, Lloyd." greeted the empress.

"What brings you here today?" asked the emperor.

"I was hoping to talk to you about Harumi and I."

"Yes?" asked the empress.

"We've become really close these last couple of years. And it's been the best time in my life."

"Our daughter's been very happy with you in her life too." the emperor agreed.

"And I was hoping...with your permission...that I could marry her." Lloyd asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

The couple looked at each other, as he waited for their response, what if they said "no", what if they had him kicked out of the palace.

"Lloyd..." started the empress.

"Yes?" He asked quickly.

"You may have our daughter's hand."

At first Lloyd couldn't believe his ears.

"You really mean that Your Highnesses?"

"Lloyd you've proven that you care about our daughter very much. With keeping her safe when your father took over, and giving her comfort and support." the emperor told him.

"But you do know as her husband you'd be Ninjago's new emperor." the empress reminded.

"I know that yes." Lloyd answered.

"So you have our permission." replied the emperor.

"Thank you, Your Highnesses." Lloyd said gratefully.

* * *

With his future-in-laws' permission, he went out to purchase a nice engagement ring.

"Which one would Rumi like?" he wondered, as he looked in the glass case.

As he looked at the rings, one caught his eye.

It was a gold ring with a nice sized diamond in it.

"Perfect."

After buying it, he had to think of the perfect way to propose. Then he thought of the perfect way to do it. That evening, he called Harumi, and asked if she'd like to spend tomorrow with him.

Of course Harumi excepted, and told him she was looking forward to it. The following morning, he picked her up at her palace.

"So what are we going to do, and what are we gonna do?" asked Harumi, as she got in his vehicle with him.

"Everything and anything." Lloyd answered.

And that's exactly what they did. They visited the museum, took a walk in the park, had lunch at Chen's Noodle House, saw a movie, did some volunteer work at a soup kitchen, and finished up the day with dinner, and a night walk on the canal.

"You know this reminds me when we first met. I snuck out of the palace to give food to the needy and you followed me cause you thought I had been kidnapped." Harumi told him.

"Yeah, I remember that well." Lloyd replied.

"I had a really great time today, Lloyd. I wish it could last forever."

"You know maybe it can."

"What do you mean?"

"We could be together, for the rest of our lives." Lloyd told her, as he got down on one knee.

Harumi couldn't believe what was happening.

"Harumi, would you...marry me?" he asked, offering her the ring. Harumi's voice got caught in her throat, she couldn't believe this was happening. Then she found her voice.

"Yes, Lloyd, yes I will." she cried, throwing his arms around him. He put the ring on her finger, and the two kissed.

* * *

The next day, they announced their engagement to their friends and family. Naturally everyone was really happy for them.

"Welcome to the club, Lloyd." congratulated Kai.

"Soon you'll be a married guy just like the rest of us." said Cole.

"I'm so proud of you, son." Misako told him.

"Thanks, Mom, thanks guys." replied Lloyd.

"Congratulations, Harumi." Pixal complimented.

"Thank you. You should've seen his proposal, it was so romantic." said Harumi.

"I just know you and Lloyd are gonna be really happy together." Nya told her.

Planning began at once, it was decided that after the two got married, Lloyd would move into the palace, and the emperor and empress also said Misako could live there too.

The girls would be Harumi's bridesmaids, and the guys would be Lloyd's groomsmen. And since Harumi was the princess, their wedding was going to be more extravagant than the others.

Her parents had hired a planner, dress and tuxedo makers, musicians, a baker, caterers, and workers to serve the food. This kept Lloyd and Harumi very busy. They had to answer lots of questions like what kind of cake, frosting, hors d'oeuvre they wanted, what route did they want to go down when in the carriage, and what songs they wanted played at the reception.

While at their fittings they were able take a little break from all the hustle and bustle.

"I have to say this is real grade a service." Skylor observed, as a tailor took up the hem on her green bridesmaid dress.

"Yeah, I wish I had this kind of service on my wedding day." agreed Nya, as another tailor zipped up her dress.

"You're really lucky, Harumi." mentioned Opal, as she looked at herself in the many mirrors.

But Harumi didn't say anything as the dressmaker fitted her white wedding dress. It was a beautiful lacy white dress with short sleeves complete with a train and veil.

"Harumi?" asked Pixal.

"What, oh yeah thanks real lucky." she replied tiredly.

"Is something wrong, dear?" wondered her mother.

"I'm just a little tired. I've been running back and forth all day."

"I'm sorry, dear. Your father and I just want this to be the best day of your life. And since we're royalty we can afford all the nice things and more."

"I know, but it's still kinda stressful."

"Well don't worry Harumi, cause we have the perfect place to take you for your bachelorette party." Nya assured her.

"Where is it?" questioned Harumi.

"It's surprise." Opal told her.

With the guys, they were getting new fancy suits for the wedding.

"So Lloyd, you ready to become a prince?" asked Jay, as he had hit suit fitted.

"I guess. I mean I love Rumi, but all this hustle and bustle is kinda tiring." Lloyd told them.

"Not surprising." replied Cole.

"But do not worry, we're taking somewhere fun for your bachelor party." Zane told him.

"Where?" Lloyd wondered.

"It's a surprise." Kai replied.

* * *

On the day of the parties, Lloyd and Harumi were able to get away from all the questions, opinions, and planning. Each of them wore a blindfold, as their friends led them to each of their destinations.

When Harumi took off her blindfold, she saw the girls had taken her to a fancy spa.

"Wow." she awed.

"We thought you could use a day to relax, and what better place to relax than a spa." Nya explained.

They all went inside, and a worker led them inside. They changed into fluffy white robes and put on slippers as they began their spa treatments. They got massages, went in the sauna, got manicures and pedicures, facials, and their hair washed.

"This is just what I needed." said Harumi, as a worker massaged her back.

"Every girl needs to be pampered once and a while." Nya replied as she got her nails done.

"Yeah, being on my feet all day at the hospital can be a pain, so this foot massage is great." Opal told them.

"And this facial is great." added Skylor.

"Not to mention this car wax for robots." Pixal piped up.

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Harumi wondered.

* * *

With the guys, Lloyd took off his blindfold off, and saw that the guys had taken him to a paintball field.

"Paintball, awesome." Lloyd replied.

"I hope you're ready to put your ninja skills to test." Kai told him.

"Cause you're gonna need them." added Cole.

"Let's do this."

They put of vests, hats, goggles, and received paintball guns each loaded with paint in their signature colors.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna go. We got two hours to play, so whoever doesn't get hit with any paint wins." Jay informed.

"You're on, everyone ready?" asked Kai.

Everyone said yes.

"Then let's do this." declared Zane.

They all spread out, and used their stealth skills to avoid getting hit with paint. Though they tried to be as quiet and careful as they could some still got hit.

When the referee blew the whistle, they all came out from their spots, and it was revealed that Lloyd was the only one who wasn't covered in paint.

"Well that was a work out. So what do you say we get a shower, and some lunch?" suggested Jay.

And they all agreed.

* * *

Soon the day of the wedding arrived. It would be held at the church, and after riding through the streets of Ninjago in a carriage, the reception would be at the palace. Lloyd fixed up his bowtie, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Looking good, Lloyd." complimented Cole.

"Thanks, I guess this is finally happening." Lloyd replied.

"Yep, you excited?" asked Jay.

"Great, except I feel like I'm about to throw up."

"Don't worry that's just nerves." Kai told him.

"Pupils." called Master Wu, stepping into the room wearing his black tuxedo. "It is time."

Lloyd went out and took his place at the alter. His mother was sitting close to him smiling proudly. As the musicians played their music, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle.

Then it was time for the bride to come down the aisle. As Harumi and her father walked down the aisle, the musicians played "Here Comes the Bride".

"Who gives this young woman away to be married?" the pastor wondered.

"Her mother and I do." the emperor told him.

He kissed her, and let her go to Lloyd. The pastor said his words, the two exchanged vows and rings.

"Do you Lloyd Garmadon take Princess Harumi to be wife?"

"I do." answered Lloyd.

"And do you Princess Harumi take Lloyd Garmadon to be your husband?"

"I do." Harumi replied.

"I now pronounce this couple, husband and wife." the pastor declared. The two kissed, and everyone applauded.

The two hurried outside to the carriage, and got in it. And their family and close friends got in the one in front of them. They rode down the streets of Ninjago City, and many of its citizens were on the sidelines, waving, snapping pictures, and shouting congratulations.

"Well this is it." said Lloyd.

"Welcome to the Royal Family." Harumi told him.

They held hands and smiled as they waved to the people of the city.

**The End. Thank you DonutGirl123, SheaAndDove, King of Music 2019, Emp23Ninjagirl, Pagolia1905, and guest readers for your reviews. And be on the look for stories about the Ninja's kids.  
**


End file.
